1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to portable electronic devices, and particularly to portable electronic devices which are useful for providing dictionary and/or translation functions for a reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Readers frequently incur words in reading material which they do not fully understand. Their options are to utilize a conventional dictionary to look up the words, or a handheld keypad-type dictionary device in order to look up the words electronically. Both have their disadvantages. The conventional dictionary requires a reader to manipulate a relatively cumbersome device and locate the entry by turning pages. The electronic device requires the reader to directly key in the word for which he/she seeks a definition.